In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead/Transcript
(Addison and Pete are in the elevator) Pete: Hey. Addison: Hey. Pete: This isn't good, you being here. Addison: You want me to take the stairs? Pete: Working together. I...I can't focus. I can't think. Addison: Really? Pete: It's...your red hair...and your brain. Addison: I am very smart. Pete: I barely notice your incredible breasts or your cellulite-free thighs because your brain is such an immense turn-on to a man as highly evolved as I am. Addison: Yes. I can see how I might turn you on. Ahh. (They start making out. Addison suddenly falls out of her bed) (Naomi and Addison are in her kitchen) Naomi: Pete? Pete is your dream guy? Maya, you're gonna be late. She had a friend spend the night last night, which I would normally never do on a school night, but I'm trying to be the fun parent now so... Addison: Well, he's not my dream guy, okay? I had a dream about him last night... and the night before that... Naomi: Oh. Addison: And...the night before that. Naomi: Okay. Maya. Addison: I can do dreams. It's just that these particular dreams, they're just making me incredibly... Naomi: Do not sleep with Pete. Addison: I don't want to sleep with Pete. My head wants to sleep with Pete. Naomi: It's not your head that wants to do the sleeping. Maya! (Maya comes down the stairs with her friend) Maya: I'm right here, mom. god. Okay. Hi, auntie Addison. This is Ruby. Addison: Uh, you didn't...how long have you two been standing there? Maya: Why? what are you guys talking about? Addison: Shoes. Shoes. (Pete is working out at the track) Coach Mike: Hey, Pete. Pete: You guys killed at the Melrose games. Mike: Yeah. Hey, uh, I was hoping you could take a look at Nic. Hey, Nic. She's got a cold, doesn't want to see a doctor. She's afraid taking something will mess her up. Nicole: My stride felt off. I got nothing left at the end. Mike: Uh, Nic, this is Pete Wilder. Well, Pete does holistic medicine. Pete: Maybe I can treat you Why don't you stop by later today? We'll see what's going on. Nicole: Okay. Want to race? Pete: Uh... no. You go ahead. (Conference room for the morning meeting) Naomi: Okay, I think we all have a pretty full day, So let's just, uh, make this one quick, okay? Addison: Uh, let me mention quickly that Dell is doing his first solo pap smear today. We should all be proud. Great. Dell: It's just pap smears. No big deal. Cooper: Don't choke, man, okay? I know it might seem dark and scary in there, but I... Naomi: Do not mock the midwife. Next order of business. Pete: Nicole Clemmons is coming in this afternoon. Cooper: Oh, the runner? Pete: She says she has a cold, but I heard wheezing. I've ordered some pulmonary function tests at St. Ambro...Why do you look so...You look hot. Addison: I...Do I? Pete: No, I mean, you look hot as in flushed...Overheated. Naomi: Um, the next order of business? Let's... (Naomi and Violet enter a room where Addison is) Violet: You're fantasizing about Pete? Addison: What? Naomi. Naomi: She's a licensed professional. Addison: I do not need professional help. Violet: William Jefferson Clinton. Addison: Huh? Violet: It's 2010, Bill and Hillary have grown apart. It's nothing he did. Just... it happens. We inexplicably run into each other at the Lincoln memorial, and it's very late at night. Addison: Oh, my god. Violet: He recognizes something in me, something that makes him feels whole. Some talk about the Camp David summit, some chat about how we can't possibly, the secret service is...the next thing you know, I have a presidential library in Little Rock and there's a legendary picture of me and Bill laughing and sharing sections of "the times," while our child plays under the dinner table...And. Orgasm. Naomi: You're really over Allan, aren't you? Violet: Oh, I got bill now. Bill's all I need. Naomi: So you don't think about someone real? Violet: Oh, Bill's real. Bill is... very real. Naomi: Not Pete real. Not in the office real. Violet: My point is, whatever helps you scratch the itch... is fine. Addison: Oh, I don't do that. Naomi and Violet: What? (Addison's phone rings) Addison: Hello. Uh-huh. Yeah, uh, okay. I will, uh, be right there. Okay. I gotta go. Uh, I'll see you later. (Addison leaves) Naomi: She doesn't do that? (Sam is on the phone) Sam: If you have any pain, let me know. Okay. (He walks up to the desk) Dell: Hey, a patient of yours is in the ER. Beth Burton. Somebody broke into her house. She's...she's hurt. Her husband just flew in from a business trip. He'll meet you at the hospital. (Sam is at the hospital) John: Is she gonna be okay, though? Beth: It wasn't that bad. The man...I came down the stairs, I saw him there, and he got spooked and took off. And I tripped and fell into the glass table. Sam: Well, that's a pretty bad cut. I'm gonna need a CT. John: Okay, well, I'll call your mom, Go check on the kids. Okay? Beth: Okay. (John leaves) Sam: Pretty frightening. Beth: Oh. It could've been so much worse. (Violet is in the hall when Cooper walks out) Cooper: Mmm Bill. Bill? Naomi cannot keep a secret. Violet: Okay, okay, okay, First of all, who are you to talk? Oh...Second of all, did you notice whom I wasn't talking about? Cooper: Allan. Hey. Violet: I'm telling' ya...yeah. I am over the hump. (Dell walks up) Dell: Hey, were you expecting Allan? 'Cause he's here. Violet: Okay, that's...that's not funny. You hear me talking about Allan, and you want to mess me up, Pap smear boy. Dell: No, Violet, he's...he's here. I mean, Allan's...in the lobby here. Cooper: Uh, okay. You...you tell him to get lost. It's like he's got friggin' spidey sense. Every time the two of you split up, the exact moment you can breathe again... Allan: Violet. Coop, hey. Cooper: Al, hey. Allan: Do you...do you have a minute? Cooper: You have patients. Violet: I have patients. Allan: Right. Yeah. It's the middle of the workday. I was just...I was thinking about you. And, um...Another time, maybe. Cooper: Good girl. Violet: Allan, I...I have a minute. (Addison is in the bathroom) Addison: Maya? What's with the stealth call and the hiding? Aren't you girls supposed to be in school? Maya: You didn't tell my mom, did you? Addison: Not yet. What's the emergency? Maya: It's...We think...I mean...I think that... Ruby: Maya totally has a disease. Addison: A disease? What kind of disease? Ruby: Tell her, Maya. Maya: I'm...I'm pretty sure I have gonorrhea. (Sam enters the room where Beth is) Sam: Hey. Beth: Hey. John went to go fill out insurance forms. Sam: Well, your CT is a negative? How you doing? Beth: Cold. Sam: Yeah. Beth: Okay. Dr. Bennett... Um... I saw something the news about this drug. They said it worked for some Katrina victims. Sam: What kind of drug? Beth: It makes you forget what happened. Is it real? Sam: Uh, I've never heard of it. Beth: What I went through, I know, wasn't that bad. But John's...away on business a lot, and...I'm...I'm just afraid I'll never get another good night's sleep. Sam: Mm-hmm. Okay. Uh, I'll look into it. Beth: Please. And don't tell John. I don't want him thinking he can never leave me alone again. (Addison, Maya and Ruby are in an exam room) Maya: Gonorrhea...that's the good stud. right? You just give me some pills, and it's gone? Addison: No, I need to do a full pelvic exam. Maya: But... Addison: There's no buts. I won't know if it's gonorrhea until I check you out. And I also need to rule out chlamydia. Besides...if you're engaging in sex...you need to be getting regular checkups. That's the responsible way to behave. Although I don't expect you to be responsible at 13, Maya. Honey, look at me. Are you? Are you okay? Did you do this because a boy...Are you being pressured because? Maya: I'm not a little kid. (Dell walks up to Addison in the hall) Dell: Hey, um, Mrs. Worth is here for her yearly. This is the one I'm doing, right? This is mine? Addison: Its pap time, Dell. Dell: But you don't...you don't want to be there? Addison: Just ask her if she wants a female chaperone present Before you lay a finger on her. Also relax. Patients can smell fear. Keep the speculum warm and tell the patients exactly what you're doing before you do it. And introduce yourself. Doctors always forget that. Dell: No, a I aced bedside manner. I'm gonna give a happy pap. No worries. Addison: Good, good. Um, where's Sam? Dell: He had to go to the hospital. Addison: And Naomi's in the back? Dell: You don't think I need help, right? I don't need help? Addison: You're gonna be fine. Dell: I can do it myself. (Dell enters the exam room) Dell: Hello. I'm Dell Parker. And I'll be doing... (Mrs. Worth is on the phone) Mrs. Worth: No. Get the checked napkins, the red and white kind. They told me I was getting a nurse. Dell: I...I am. And...and I'm about be certified as... Mrs. Worth: They sent me a boy nurse. I know. Dell: Um, I just...excuse me. I need to ask if you'd like a female chaperone present for the exam. Mrs. Worth: No, just do it. I gotta pick up my daughter from ballet. Dell: All right. Mrs. Worth: I don't know. He's like 5 years old. Yeah. Dell: I'll just get this...for you. Okay. Mrs. Worth: He just dropped the thing. Dell: Okay, okay, okay, that happens. Mrs. Worth: The thing. Dell: Yeah. Okay, let's do this. Mrs. Worth: You're not gonna use that? Dell: Uh, no, a new one. I'm...I'm getting a new one. I'm getting a new one. Okay, not a...not a happy pap. Not a happy pap. (Pete is with Nicole at St. Ambrose) Pete: Looks like you're working hard. Even with a cold, this pace should be a piece of cake. Nicole: I got an audience. Charlotte: Just wanted to see Nicole Clemmons run in person once. Before she's on my Wheaties box. I've done some marathons. Pete: Nicole, this is Dr. Charlotte King. She does marathons. Uh, you should stop. Nicole: I just gotta push through. Pete: No, that's a bad idea. Get off. Stop. (Cooper and Sam are in the hall outside of Violet's office, where she is talking with Allan) Cooper: They been in there way too long. They are not getting back together. Sam: No. (Allan and Violet walk out) Violet: It's good to see you. Thanks. (Allan leaves) Violet: Friends. Cooper: What? Violet: Allan...he just wants to be friends. We're having coffee. Cooper: Oh, come on, Violet. Sam: You know, sometimes friends can mean just friends. I mean, look at Naomi and me. Cooper: Oh, you two. Violet: Yeah, you guys are more like a corporation. Cooper: A corporation. Sam: We are handling a really tough situation with, uh, maturity... Violet: You know, he...he apologized for hurting me. He just misses our conversations. Cooper: Allan always blows in, he makes you feel all good and then he hurts you worse than the last time, and I pick up the pieces. (Addison walks up) Addison: Sorry, uh, to interrupt...I need...can I get, uh...I need to borrow you for a consult. Cooper: Gladly. Get help. Violet: Hey... I... Allan...Allan wants to be friends. That's healthy. We're moving on. We're... Sam: No, no, no. If...if...if Cooper doesn't have to listen to it, then neither do I. Now I have this patient...Beth Burton. She interrupted a robbery in her home, and she's interested in a drug used on post-traumatic stress patients. Violet: Propranolol, the beta-blocker. Sam: So then it's for real? Violet: Uh, it's controversial, but yeah, it's real. It...it...it blunts the physical response to the memory consolidation of the trauma. Sam: So then you don't actually forget? Violet: It more, um, lessens the fear and panic when you do remember. Sam: Will you talk to her with me? Make sure she's really a candidate? Violet: Yeah, sure. Sam: All right. Thank you. Violet: Hey, uh, Sam, um...if I were to wear a skirt to have coffee with Allan, would that mean "I want to get with you?" Not that I want that. I'm asking because I don't. (Cooper and Addison are in an office) Cooper: Little Maya. Little sweet, innocent Maya. Oh...from the Christmas card and the onsite with the pacifier and the drool...sweet, innocent drool...and...God knows where that's been now. Addison: Why me? Why did Maya have to come to me? Oh, poor Naomi. I just ran an STD test on her 13 year old. I mean, how do I tell her that? Cooper: California has strict patient confidentiality laws, especially for minors. Addison: I know. But how can upkeep something like this from Sam and Naomi? She's everything to them. Cooper: Maya doesn't need for you to tell her parents. What she needs is someone she can trust. Maya could use a friend right now. So you be her friend, Addison. You give her what her parents can't. (Pete and Charlotte are with Nicole) Pete: Nicole, you have severe bronchiospasms. Your oxygen levels are dropping dangerously low when you run. Charlotte: You'll need inhaled steroids and continuous neb. Nicole: I can't use those. I have national championships coming up. Pete: Look, I know you want to stick with herbs, but at this point, you have no choice. You cannot compete again until you get this under control. What? Charlotte: If you listen to dr. wilder, let him get you stabilized, you will race again. But not yet. Nicole: This is an Olympic qualifying meet. Pete: The condition you're in, if you run too hard, you push too hard, if you even walk too hard, you could die. (Addison wakes by falling out of bed again. enters the lunch room where Violet and Naomi are) Naomi: Okay, here she is. Good morning. Addison: Hey. Violet: Hey. Naomi: Just a-ask her. Violet: Okay. What did you mean the other day? When you said you...don't do that? Addison: That I don't do that. Violet: You don't... you...you actually do not do...you...you physically, actually... do not do that? Addison: I don't do that. Violet: I feel like she's speaking Czech or mandarin. Addison: I'm not a prude. It's just...I'm from Connecticut. And...and besides, for me, sex is a 2-player game. The solo thing just doesn't cut it for me. You know what I'm talking about. Naomi: Showerhead massager. Addison: What about Maya? I would think as a mother... Naomi: A mother with a very expensive showerhead massager. Violet: Look, first... self-pleasure is a feminine right. As a single woman, sex cannot always be a 2-player game cause you're tonnage desperate, and you're gonna play with the wrong guy. (Sam walks in unnoticed) Naomi: Pete. Pete is the wrong guy. Violet: Right. No. Except in your fantasies. He's fine. You know, do him in dreamland. Addison: So you're saying to avoid having sex with Pete, I need to have "sex with Pete"? Naomi: No, you need to have sex with yourself. Violet: Yeah, Pete is more helping hand. Sam: Please stop talking. Uh, Beth Burton is here. Violet: Yes, I'm...I'm coming right away. Addison: We were just... Sam: Ah, no. Don't...don't explain. I don't... I...mm. (Sam leaves) Addison and Naomi: He's gonna tell Pete. Addison: Hey, um...how's, uh...How's Maya doing? I mean, she seems so...grown-up. You know, after the divorce and... Naomi: You know, actually, I think she kinda digs having divorced parents. You know, like two houses and double the clothes. You know she's good. Addison: Right. (Naomi is observing Dell's next pap smear) Naomi: Hi. Dell: What, are you watching me now? What, does Addison not think I can do this? 'Cause I can do this. Naomi: I'm just observing. Now go. Do this. Dell: Okay. Okay, so, um, what I'm going to do is, uh...what I'm going to do... Andrea: You're cute. He's cute, right? Naomi: Let's just, uh, focus on the exam, okay? Dell: Okay, so, um, sorry. I'm, uh, gonna tell youth names of stuff... Andrea: Is he allowed to be this cute? Dell: Is she allowed to ask me that? Naomi: She's allowed to ask it, but you're not allowed to pay any attention, so just keep going. Dell: Okay. Okay. Andrea: Uh, no. This isn't gonna work. You're way too cute. Dell: No, no. I'm not. I'm not. I'm ugly. You know, I...I...I have moles in weird places. Andrea: No. Dell: So just...just let me... Andrea: Unh-unh. I'd be having all these thoughts about your eyes and stuff. No, no way you're touching me. Unless you want to touch me. Naomi: Okay, Dell, I think I can handle this one. (Violet and Beth are in her office) Violet: I would like to try some therapy sessions before we even consider using the propranolol. Beth: Why can't we just use the drug? Sam: Well, even if you whereto take it, it would still involve sessions with Violet. Violet: Right. I would walk you through the details of the event after the drug has taken effect. Beth: All the details? Sam: Right. Beth: I, uh, I can't do that. Violet: I know...I know it can be scary. Beth: No, no. I can't... do that. Sam: Wait, Beth. (Beth leaves) (Maya is waiting in Addison's office) Addison: Hey. I got your test results back. You don't have gonorrhea. Maya: Really? Addison: Well, that's great. Maya: But could I get some of those pills for the guy? Addison: No, absolutely not. No, he has to see a doctor. Maya... can I ask, how long have you been having sex? Maya: Mm, I don't know. A year? Addison: Okay. A year and the boy? Maya: Well, there are a couple of boys. Addison: A couple of boys? Not that I'm judging. Friends don't judge. Just...just because you didn't get an STD now doesn't mean you won't get one, not to mention the risk for HIV, pregnancy... Maya: I use condoms. Addison: They're not 100% effective in preventing disease and pregnancy. Maya: They're not? Addison: Maya...sex at your age... (Naomi enters) Naomi: Hey. I didn't know you were here already. She's not bugging you, is she? Addison: No. She's, uh, no. Maya: I just...I just wanted to say hi to aunt Addison. Naomi: Well, say good-bye to aunt Addison. You've got violin. Come on. Maya: Good-bye, aunt Addison. Addison: Bye. (Cooper enters Pete's office) Cooper: Beer? Sudsy, relaxing beer? Violet is having coffee with Allan tonight. I deserve beer before I have to wipe her off the floor. Pete: I'm going to the track to see coach Mike. Cooper: How'd he take it when you told him he had to bench Nicole Clemmons? Pete: He hasn't returned my calls. Anyway, she's the one I'm worried about if she can't race for a while. Cooper: Maybe she doesn't know about beer? Have you told her about good friend beer? (Violet is at Beth's house) Violet: Hi. I left you a few messages. And I...I was just on my way out for the evening. I need to make sure you're okay. Something more happened, didn't it? Than what you said? (Pete goes to the track, Nicole is on the blocks and ready to start a race) Announcer: On your marks. Get set. (Violet is with Beth) Beth: He put his hand over my mouth...and pushed against me until I felt his gun. Violet: He...he had a gun? Beth: I told him just to take what he wanted and to leave, but he shoved me down on the couch. Please leave. Please leave. Violet: What did he do, Beth? (Pete is with coach Mike) Pete: She... she hasn't had any trouble breathing? Mike: No. Look at her go. You're a miracle worker, Pete. Pete: I didn't do anything. (Violet is with Beth) Beth: I called for John. I kept calling, and then I remembered he wasn't home. I was all alone. Violet: It's not happening now. You're safe. Beth: I kicked him, hard. He fell off me. Violet: You did? Beth: I got up...and he grabbed my hair, and I fell into the table. My son...I heard him wake up upstairs crying... (John enters) John: Beth. That man hit you? He touched you? (Pete is with Mike watching Nicole run) Mike: I've never seen her better. She's about to break her record. Pete: You should tell her to stop. Mike: Are you kidding? The record... Pete: She should stop. (Nicole collapses) Pete: Nicole! (Beth, John and Violet are in her office when Sam enters) Violet: He's barely said a word since he found out what happened. I thought maybe...because he trusts you, he...(To Beth) It was right to tell the truth. Beth: It's just how he is. He takes everything on himself. John: That man had his hands all over...he touched her. I should've been there. Sam: The thing you need to focus on is your wife. John: I'm gonna give notice. No more business trips, no more leaving. We're gonna get a gun... Beth: No. John: How are you ever gonna rest easy in our home, hmm? How are you ever gonna feel safe? Beth: Listen to me. Okay, there's something that I can take so I won't remember this, a drug. We do not need a gun. Violet: Let's...let's go slow before we go to medication. Beth: Please. Nothing has changed. I don't want to feel it. I want the drug. (Pete is with Mike at the hospital) Pete: Where's her family? Mike: Out of the picture. My wife and I, we pretty much raised her. (Charlotte walks up) Charlotte: Excuse me. Can I talk to you? What kind of snake oil did you give that girl? We found it in her bag. She's alkaloid toxic. Pete: This isn't mine. I'm not even sure what this is. Charlotte: Well, that's a damn shame, because she's your patient, And it may be what's about to kill her. (Cooper knocks on the door to Violets house) Cooper: Come on, Vie, and open up. It'll be okay. Come on. I got the post-Allan emergency kit...Roscoe's and every Ashley-Judd-shoot-your-cheating-husband movie I could find. Oh. Oh, you look, uh, good. Violet: Well, I shouldn't. I had this incredibly intense thing With this, uh, post-traumatic stress victim. Was... Allan: Who's there, vie? Violet: I got it. We're just talking. Okay? Work went late, and so he came here. Cooper: Save these for later. You will need them. Violet: Cooper... Cooper: No, no, see, this is what I was...now is the giddy updraft, which just means you're gonna have farther to fall. And I can't be the onion cleanup detail when this goes bad. Violet: Oh, so suddenly you're a relationship expert? Cooper: I'm an expert on this relationship because it's all I ever hear about. And you know what? I'm tired. (Addison falls out of bed and then screams a frustrated scream. She is then in the elevator. When it opens Pete is waiting outside of it) Addison: Oh, come on. Pete: You're fantasizing about me? Addison: No. Pete: It's sweet. Addison: It's not sweet. It's... go away. Pete: Is that what you said in your dream? Addison: I'm not talking to you about this. Pete: You like me. Addison: Why...why do you have to torture me like this? Do you think this is fun? Pete: Kinda. (Dell and Naomi enter Mrs. Koster's room) Dell: Hello. Mrs. Koster: Oh, no. No, sir. I am not having a child poke around in lady town. Dell: I'm not a child. I'm... Mrs. Koster: My facial hair is older than you. I'll take you. Naomi: Mrs. Koster, I can assure you that Dell... Dell: Your loss. Mrs. Koster: I don't think so. Dell: You know, Beethoven composed his first symphony when he was 5, 5. Picasso mastered the human form at 7. This is what I was born to do, and finally, I'm doing it. I would have rocked this pap smear. I guarantee you'd never receive a more...a more respectful, complete examination of lady town in your life. So yeah, your loss. (Mrs. Koster opens her knees) Naomi: Go ahead. Go ahead. Go. Go. (Addison is walking in the hall with Cooper) Addison: She's my best friend. I tell her everything. How can I not...tell her about this? Cooper: Sometimes you have to disengage. Sometimes you have to tell yourself it's better...not to get involved. I'm disengaging. Violet can do whatever she wants. I'm not getting involved, not any she can just...suffer. Um...but we were talking about you. Addison: We were. Yeah. (Addison's phone rings) Addison: Maya, calm down. Calm down. I'm gonna be right there. Bye. Uh, if Naomi asks where I am... Cooper: Disengaged. (Addison is at Maya's house) Addison: Maya! What's wrong? You said something was wrong with you. Maya: Not me. Addison: Ruby. She's... Maya: We thought she just had...had gonorrhea. Addison: What? You said that you...I thought you had it. Maya: We lied. It was her. We thought she had gonorrhea. But...now we think she's pregnant (Addison is in the waiting room with Maya) Maya: Addison, what's wrong with her? Addison: Ruby has a late stage ectopic pregnancy. It's very dangerous. She's bleeding into her belly. I've contacted her parents, though. Maya: Oh, but...but what do I do? Addison: She's lost a lot of blood, Maya. I've got to get her into surgery. Maya: But... Addison: Now. Maya: But what do I do? (Maya makes a phone call) Maya: Mommy? (Violet, Sam, Beth and John are in Violet's office) Violet: It's typical for victims of sexual assault to hide detest protect their partners. Sam: John, right after the attack, Beth started worrying about you. John: I'm not the one to be worried about. Beth's the one that... Violet: What happened to Beth, was awful. But what she did...Beth, what you did...was incredibly brave. You survived. Beth: I survived. Whew. I never thought of it that way before. I survived. Violet: I believe that you can get through this, that you have the strength to get through this...without a pill. What you are afraid of is not remembering what happened to you that night. You already did that. And look, you're still standing. What you are afraid of is not that you're not strong enough to handle this. What you're afraid of is...that... Beth: John isn't strong enough to handle this. John: Wait. Are...are you saying? You're saying that I'm too weak? Violet: I'm saying that you're human. I'm saying she's your wife, and you couldn't protect her. And that's not your fault. John: I'm supposed to take care of you. Sam: John, maybe this time you could let Beth take care of you. And there's no pill for that. (Pete is with Nicole at the hospital) Pete: Nicole, I need you to tell me the name of the person that gave you this. Nicole: Maybe I just took too much. I won't use it next time. Pete: I don't think you understand what this guy...after today...I'm not sure if you'll ever race again. Nicole: No. I did not work this hard, I did not give up my life for this. Pete: Nicole, you need to stay in bed. Stop. Stop. Tell me who did this to you. (Pete is with Mike) Mike: I didn't know. Pete: You knew enough to shop for another doctor who would tell you what you wanted to hear. Mike: She was gonna lose everything...the Olympics, her scholarship. Pete: She almost died. Mike: She couldn't miss that meet. You can't allow for weakness. She was gonna break her record. (Pete hits Mike) (Violet and Allan are talking) Violet: So what's Cami like? Allan: Well, Cami's great. Violet: Oh, come on. You gotta give me one little juicy detail I can hate about her. Allan: Um...well, she...she's young. Violet: Young is not a flaw...unless you're an old guy dating a young woman. Violet: Ouch. Okay, her flaws. Okay. Um...well, there are you. She's a mess when it comes to you. Violet: Really? Mm-hmm. Allan: See, I have this...this file with all your old e-mails, and she...she found it. It was like, kaboom. Violet: Kaboom. Allan: Yeah. Add that to the baby fever. Violet: Baby fever? Allan: Yeah. We're...we're...we're trying to get pregnant. You know, which is... Violet: Finish the sentence. Allan: No, I'm sorry. Violet: Why? Why? She's your wife. You're talking to a friend. So finish your sentence. You're trying to get pregnant, and that is... Allan: We don't need to... Violet: Finish the damn sentence, Allan. Allan: You're yelling. I'll go. Violet: No. Allan: Violet. Violet: No. You don't walk away from me this time. This time, I walk away from you. (Violet enters Sam's office) Violet: I think I understand Beth and her husband a bit more...wanting to just...erase the bad stuff. Who doesn't want a life without pain? Sam: I'd like to think that pain...is what forces us to grow? Violet: Well, maybe I don't want to grow. Maybe growing sucks. (Violet starts crying and Sam comforts her) Violet: Maybe I just...oh, I'm sorry. Sam: It's okay. Violet: No, I am sorry...as in. I am pathetic. (Cooper watches Violet break down and walks away) (Addison is in the hall of the hospital with Maya and Naomi) Addison: Ruby dropped her crypt to 26 intraoperatively, but she's gonna be okay. Maya...don't ever lie to me again. Maya: I didn't know what else to do, how to get here to come see you. She wouldn't. Mom...I'm not...doing what Ruby's doing. I swear. I'm still...I'm a kid. Naomi: Go wait in the car. Maya: Mommy, I'm... Naomi: The car. How could you? She's my child. Addison: She came to me, Nai. Maya came to me. I couldn't betray that. Naomi: You could betray that. You just chose not to. Addison: Naomi, you're a doctor. You know that's not true. Naomi: I am not a doctor right now. I am a parent. And she's a little girl. And I have a right to know. And you're supposed to be my friend. Addison: I...am going to walk away now because I need to go find ruby's parents and tell them that their 13-year-old daughter was pregnant and is still suffering from an advanced case of gonorrhea. Nai...Nai, I know you're mad at me, but as your friend, I'm telling you, spend some time talking-to Maya about sex...so she can a stay a little girl a while longer. (Addison walks away) (Naomi and Sam are sitting together at her place) Sam: I thought she was still into that stupid, uh, little mini-bake oven thing. Naomi: Me, too. Well, no, not the mini-bake oven, but, you know... Sam: Well, you had the talk with her. What...what happened when you...when you had the talk? Naomi: The talk? Sam: You didn't have the talk with her? Naomi: What? It's...it's a lot harder than it looks to bring it up, Sam. I don't see you having the talk with her. Me? Sam: I don't...I don't...you...you have the right parts. Naomi: The...the right parts? Yes. No, you have the right parts when it comes to explaining what boys want. Sam: Oh, god. Oh, no. I thought we were so good at this, the divorce... Naomi: Yeah, we were supposed to be the model for screwed-up parents, right? Sam: Maybe we need to...let it hurt a little more. Stop trying to make it look like we got it all together. Naomi: Yeah, we gotta do better. Sam: Or we could buy a chastity belt. Naomi: Yeah. Let's get a chastity belt. Sam: Let's get the chastity belt. Yeah. (Violet comes to Cooper's home) Violet: Why didn't you check on me? (He lets her in) (Dell knocks on Addison's door) Dell: Hey, I just wanted to thank you. Awesome week of gynergy. Addison: Dell, you cannot say "gynergy" if you want to work with me. Dell: Got it. Ay. (Dell leaves and Pete enters) Addison: Hey, what happened? Pete: Nothing. You know, I'm just being me. Addison: Yeah. Long day. Pete: Listen, about the fantasies... Addison: Oh, please. Don't. Pete: I just wanted to say that I'm not above a fantasy or two...about you. Addison: Ouch. Come here. Let me see. Don't be scared. I'm a board certified...neonatal surgeon. Pete: And that helps me how? Addison: You hit some one? Pete: I know. It's stupid...incredibly. But this guy...he was a...He deserves that... Addison: Yeah it's not that, it's just...you hit some one with you fist like a cowboy, like...yeah, yeah like a gladiator. Pete: We were not... Addison: I am leaving, I'm hitting out Pete: What just happened? Addison: Pete the cowboy, Pete the gladiator, thank you for that. It helped Pete: Helped for what? Addison: Just this itch I've got. Pete: Okay, she did not have to tell me that (Addison is in her apartment with a massaging shower head) Addison: Cowboy, gladiator, scratch the itch. Category:Transcripts